1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a structure of a dustpan, and more particularly, to a structure of a dustpan with a liftable cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, floors have been swept with the aid of a broom constituted by a handle and a brush, a dustpan and a refuse can. The broom is used to collect dust to the dustpan, and dust can be thrown into the refuse can. Dustpans are useful for cleaning the surroundings of home, commercial and industrial buildings.
Dustpans typically have a broad shallow container or scoop attached to a handle. Because a typical dustpan is without a cover to seal the collections therein, such as hair, dust, or gravel sand, the collections may be blown by wind and dispersed around the surroundings. Furthermore, if someone takes a dustpan with an incorrect way, the collections would be poured out, if a dustpan is located in outdoor, and there are a number of edible refuse, such as fruit, skin of fruit, bags of packaging food etc., many mosquitoes and flies are attracted to gather at the dustpan, and many dogs and cats may also be attracted to gather at the dustpan for rummaging their foods. Therefore, the traditional dustpan always brings lots of problem of sanitation and safety.
In accordance with the present invention, a structure of a dustpan is provided, and the structure comprises a liftable cover. There are a number of advantages to be declared below:
1. This present invention provides a dustpan comprising a liftable cover, wherein the liftable cover can seal the garbage in the dustpan. The above-mentioned design can prevent the garbage from dispersed by wind blowing. Moreover, the above-mentioned design can seal the stink filth and unsightly filth by the liftable cover. Furthermore, the above-mentioned design can prevent the dustpan from attracting mosquitoes, flies, dogs and cats to gather and rummage.
2. This present invention provides a dustpan with an operation function for lifting the liftable cover. According to the above-mentioned design, when pushing a button at the handle, the liftable cover is lifted. When pushing a set-free key of the dustpan of this invention, the liftable cover is closed. Therefore, the above-mentioned design, this present invention can provide a dustpan with a liftable cover in simple, efficient and practical operation.
3. According to the present invention, provides can be lifted by pushing the liftable component with an inner shaft. The mentioned two components are hided inside the dustpan to ensure safety for operating and protecting the mechanism of the components, and thus the lifetime of the components and the dustpan can be extended.
4. According to the design of this present invention, when pushing the handle but not to the terminal point thereof, the liftable cover can be lifted in an appropriate height as requirement. The above-mentioned design can avoid pushing the set-free key for closing the liftable cover, and the height of the liftable cover can be adjusted with the requirement of user. The liftable cover can be automatic closed by gravity when the handle returns to the original position. Therefore, the operation of the dustpan is quicker and simpler.
5. The present invention provides a design of a liftable cover made with a transparent material to confirm the inner state of the dustpan. The liftable cover also may be printed with a number of patterns thereon, such as a bear pattern, a cartoon pattern, and so on, to enhance the additional value of the dustpan.